Problem: Vanessa did 92 jumping jacks in the evening. Christopher did 24 jumping jacks in the morning. How many more jumping jacks did Vanessa do than Christopher?
Explanation: Find the difference between Vanessa's jumping jacks and Christopher's jumping jacks. The difference is $92 - 24$ jumping jacks. $92 - 24 = 68$.